dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Abbreviations
Delete or move? So what's slang for? --Cizagna (Talk) 17:52, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :Good question. I started making some necessary clean-up, deleting standard abbreviations and internet slang, then took on reducing abbreviations to a table (no need for 3 sentences to explain an acronym) and as the table grew bigger, I felt the need to put it 'out of the way', because it isn't really 'slang'. :Then I ended up virtually emptying most of the page. ^^ :I personally prefer short, factual pages so I'm perfectly at ease with two separate pages, but I understand that you may want to combine this inot one single page. If so, I suggest that we rename the page ("Dofus Talk"?, "Jargon"?), with Abbreviations and Slang sections, and redirect the corresponding pages. :(And we can't do without an Abbreviations table/section if we want to avoid myriads of so-called Dofus slang entries to come up again on these pages) :--Lirielle 21:41, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::English is not my strong as it ticks you last time i remember, just logic does not fit from what im reading in wikipedia what is slang, jargon, and abbreviation, in any case logic doesnt fit, slang was wide enoughs, if you are goint specific then divide the table in Acronym and initialism, and jargons (as this last group focus on specialize like percs) rathern than a Abbreviations where they "Similar in usage to acronyms, these are abbreviations for longer well known names or terms." About the short paragraph's i agree. In about moving thats where i disagree its just redundancy the list was not that huge (and less if you apply what you have done here) to the slang page and and "Abbreviations" its a rather obscure word for looking a word is considerate in a popular believe as slang or even jargon. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:49, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :: Oh i just saw the Wikipedia has contained abbreviations a way to classify slangs and not backwards. Also abbreviations shows a structure while slangs lack of that specific structure and are more tied to modern/popular words or forms of expressions rather than a more conceive word.--Cizagna (Talk) 01:03, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :::If you want my opinion, the Internet slang page is organized in a way that is contrary to their own definition of slang, but that is not the point. What matters in our wikia is to organize information in a way that allows the user to easily find what he is looking for, provided that its is Dofus specific. :::My thinking is that we don't even need a list of acronyms, but we do need to find a way of designing and organizing the pages so that wikians stop adding things that should not be there. :::I don't think a user will ever search for a list of acronyms. What he/she may do is to type a acronym in the search field, in which case he/she will (should) be redirected to the topical page. If the page doesn't exist, the chance is great that it is not Dofus-specific and therefore not needed (if it is, then the page should probably be added). For example, if a user searches for "brb", too bad for him/her but he/she won't find a match because it isn't a Dofus term. If the user searches for "HoT", he/she will be redirected to the 'Head or Tails' page, and that's what we want. If he/she looks for, say, 'fm' and doesn't get a hit, then we need to add that redirect. If he/she looks for some other term that we don't have and is relevant, we should consider adding the page. :::What I've done is trying to put some order into the slang mess - hence the rewritten introduction of the Slang page. Now, how you name the page, I really don't care. Again, I don't think a user will ever search for 'slang', so the page title is not that much relevant. Redirects take care of sending the user to the right page. :::The clean-up implied shortening or deleting superfluous info. I must say I forced myself to be conservative and kept many things I woudn't have if it were me. :::Now, after reading this, you come to the conclusion that we could clean it up even more, you're getting my point. The slang page should be limited to very specific words and expressions that: :::*come up in the dofus talk :::*are Dofus-specific (no 'brb', 'afk'...) :::*may not be understood by a common user (no 'char') :::*don't have a place to be redirected to elsewhere in the wikia (no 'perc', as it is redirected to Collector) :::All these rules strongly limit what should come on a slang page. I even wonder if we need a slang page altogether! The question is: if a term needs to be on the slang page, shouldn't we simply add a page for this term? Eg. woulnd't it better to add a page for 'nerf' and 'hybrid'? 'Aïe' could be redirected to some page over the interface... :::So, after all, maybe the answer to your question is: let's delete both the Slang and the Abbreviations page? :::--Lirielle 08:02, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Since it was created i wanted to delete, but Peet created it because we where constantly deleting pages about that information that way there was some spam/creation control. On what do to... well slang has been 5 months so there is more people use to that page, and there are more pages adjusted to that page (well the ones i designed to work with slang where payment, f2p and p2p). Also the list/table its little and its very unpleasant to browse now 2 pages to look for a short word when both informations could coexist in the slang page, and if the vertical size is the issue its simple break the table in 2 parts and put them one beside the other, as you told definitions dont require to be that big or do they? and redirect this to the slang page to the abbreviation section. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:58, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :::::OK, let's see if Peet jumps in. I think we'll bring it all back together on the Slang page, just looks like a reasonable compromise. What we can do is rewrite the introduction (though I already made it more complete) with a clear warning on what can and cannot be added to the page. As you say (and as I also mentioned) the main purpose would be to avoid people adding a lot of useless non-Dofus things. And it's easier and neater to undo/revert a change than constantly deleting a page. --Lirielle 11:07, 7 July 2007 (UTC)